Der Weg zur Verwandlung
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von der Zeit zwischen dem Ende der Flitterwochen von Edward und Bella und Bellas Verwandlung in eine Neugeborene, wenn sie auf Esmes Insel nicht schwanger geworden wäre. Wie hätte die Zeit ausgesehen, wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie es eigentlich geplant war?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Die Abreise**

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln trat auf Edwards Gesicht, als er das letzte Mal seinen Blick über Esmes Insel gleiten ließ, die im Schein der untergehenden Sonne meiner Vorstellung des himmlischen Paradieses nicht unähnlich war. Ich wusste, dass mein eigener Gesichtsausdruck dem von Edward glich. Auch er bemerkte dies. „Wir können jederzeit wiederkommen", erinnerte er mich. „Das müssen wir. Ich habe hier die beste Zeit meines menschlichen Lebens verbracht."

Er lachte leise in sich hinein und steuerte das kleine Motorboot, auf dem wir saßen, von der Insel weg und in Richtung Rio de Janeiro. Während die Insel hinter uns immer kleiner wurde und die Sonne weiter im Meer versank, wurde mir bewusst, dass dieser Augenblick einer Metapher meines Lebens gleichkam. Ich ließ etwas zurück, etwas Warmes, Vertrautes und steuerte stattdessen einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Die Flitterwochen waren offiziell vorbei, wir befanden uns auf dem Weg zurück nach Forks. Dorthin, wo alles begann. Dorthin, wo auch mein neues Leben bald beginnen würde.

Auch wenn ich mir in den letzen Monaten einiges an Wissen über mein zukünftiges Vampir-Dasein angeeignet hatte und die Cullens mit meiner ständigen Fragerei auf die Nerven gegangen war (auch wenn sie allesamt behaupteten, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte), so war ich mir immer noch nicht vollständig bewusst, was mich erwarten würde. Würde es wirklich so schwer werden, mich zu kontrollieren, wie Jasper es mir voraussagte? Wäre ich tatsächlich eine Gefahr für die Menschen in Forks? Nach meiner Verwandlung würde ich mit Edward weithinaus in die Wälder Washingtons laufen, vielleicht sogar bis nach Kanada, um in den abgelegenen Gegenden meinen Durst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wir wussten noch nicht, wie viel Zeit wir dort verbringen mussten und ich sorgte mich ein bisschen um meine Eltern, besonders um Charlie. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dachten, ich wäre tot.

Die meisten der Cullens waren sich einig, dass es das Beste wäre, meinen Eltern nach meiner Verwandlung mitzuteilen, dass ich gestorben war. Ein heimtückischer, exotischer Virus vielleicht. Oder ein Autounfall. Ein glatter Abschluss für alle Beteiligten. Doch Edward und Esme waren auf meiner Seite. Ich wollte lernen mich zu beherrschen und sie dann weiterhin besuchen, so lang es eben ging. Edward wusste, was der baldige Verlust meiner Eltern in mir anrichten würde. Er selbst hatte seine Eltern viel zu früh verloren. Ich wollte die kurze Zeit, die mir noch mit ihnen blieb nicht noch weiter verkürzen. Esme fand es schrecklich, meine Eltern mit dem Tod ihres Kindes zu konfrontieren, denn sie verstand nur zu gut, was das für ein Elternteil bedeutete. Für mich klangen diese Argumente nur allzu logisch, doch Jaspers Worte brachten meine Entscheidung kurzzeitig ins Wanken.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass es Bella schwer fallen wird, ihre Eltern nicht mehr sehen zu können und zu wissen, dass sie unter ihrem Verlust leiden, aber was glaubst du, wird mit ihr passieren, wenn sie sich nicht kontrollieren kann und ihre Eltern in einem unüberlegten Moment tötet", raunte er Edward eines Abends zu, als wir wiederholt die Diskussion über die Organisation meiner baldigen Verwandlung führten. Wir hatten es uns alle im riesigen Wohnzimmer der Cullens gemütlich gemacht, denn Alice wollte uns über die neusten Entwicklungen in Sachen Hochzeit informieren. Nachdem wir über die Farben der Zuckerguss-Rosen auf der Hochzeitstorte gesprochen hatten (Alice plädierte für pink, Esme bevorzugte lila und ich fragte mich, warum das so wichtig war, wo doch die Hälfte der Gäste eh keinen Kuchen essen würde), kamen wir jedoch schnell zu einem viel wichtigeren Thema.

Was sollten wir meinen Eltern und meinen Freunden erzählen, wenn die Flitterwochen vorbei waren und ich nicht wiederkam? Der Gedanke, dass ich für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich sein könnte, ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über die Rücken laufen und ich zitterte. Edward warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu, danach wandte er sich an Jasper. „Sie wird sich unter Kontrolle haben. Wir werden erst wieder kommen, wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines solchen Geschehnisses bei null liegt." „Aber das ist doch das Problem, Edward. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit wird nie bei null liegen." Dann blickte Jasper zu mir, seine topasfarbenen Augen musterten mich und ich musste schlucken.

Ich erinnerte mich nur allzu gut an den Vorfall an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag. Obwohl Jasper schon einige Jahre „Vegetarier" war, war ich als Mensch in seiner Nähe trotzdem nie vollständig sicher. Ich vertraute ihm und auch den anderen, aber die Gefahr, die von ihnen ausging, konnte ich seit diesem Tag nie mehr ganz verdrängen. Ich versuchte, seinen Blick möglichst selbstsicher zu erwidern und sagte: „Ich werde das schaffen, das weiß ich. Ich bin vorbereitet und ich werde damit umgehen können." Jaspers rechte Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und er blickte mich höhnisch an. „Du weißt gar nichts. Du kannst noch so gut vorbereitet sein, aber wenn der Durst dich trifft, dann wirst du alles andere vergessen."

Auch wenn mir seine Aussage Angst machte, versuchte ich bei meinem Standpunkt zu bleiben und mich nicht verunsichern zu lassen. Schließlich konnte ich mir Edward und Carlisle als Vorbilder für meine zukünftige Kontrolliertheit nehmen. Jeder der Cullens konnte sich frei unter Menschen bewegen. Warum sollte ich das nicht auch können?

Ich wurde in meinen ernsten Überlegungen unterbrochen, als die Lichter von Rio de Janeiro am Horizont auftauchten. Scheinbar hatte ich die letzten Stunden mit meiner Grübelei verbracht und ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich bemerkbar. Schnell sah ich rüber zu Edward, um zu kontrollieren, ob er meine düsteren Gedanken erahnen konnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ebenfalls ernst. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die näherkommenden Lichter der Millionenstadt. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine steinharte Schulter sinken, drückte meine Nase an seinen Hals und atmete seinen berauschenden Duft ein. Nach all der Zeit war ich immer noch nicht immun gegen den betörenden Geruch seiner Haut.

„Das waren wirklich die schönsten Flitterwochen, die ich mir hätte vorstellen können", sagte ich leise. Ich wusste, dass er mich trotz des Windes, der uns um die Ohren brauste, trotz der Wellen, die gegen das Schiff prallten und trotz des aufheulenden Motors hören konnte. Schon bald würde ich ebenfalls alles hören können, doch jetzt war mein menschliches Gehör noch nicht stark genug ausgeprägt, sodass Edward gegen die laute Geräuschkulisse anschrie: „Sie kommt auf jeden Fall auf die Top-Ten-Liste meiner besten Flitterwochen." Er lachte laut, als ich ihm gespielt empört gegen den Oberarm boxte. Noch eine Sache, die sich bald ändern würde.

Wenn ich erst einmal eine Neugeborene war, würde ich mir keine blauen Flecken mehr holen, sollte es zwischen Edward und mir zu spielerischen Auseinandersetzungen kommen. Dann musste ich aufpassen, dass ich ihm nicht wehtat. Ein Bild, das sich in meinem Kopf noch nicht recht zusammenfügen wollte. Ich und Edward wehtun. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte leise. Jedoch nicht leise genug, denn Edward drehte den Kopf zu mir, grinste mich an und sagte: „Normalerweise würde ich jetzt sagen ‚Ich geb dir 10 Dollar, wenn du mir deine Gedanken verrätst', aber da du ja kein Geld von mir annehmen möchtest, werde ich wohl sagen ‚Du kriegst einen Kuss von mir, wenn du mir deine Gedanken verrätst'." „Also erstens brauchst du das sowieso zu niemandem sagen, denn du kannst schließlich die Gedanken von jedem anderen einfach so lesen."

Er lachte. „Und zweitens, Mr. Cullen, reicht mir ein Kuss zur Bestechung nicht mehr aus." Jetzt schmollte er und der Anblick seiner nach vorne geschobenen Unterlippe ließ mich beinahe dahin schmelzen. „Ach nein? Jetzt, wo du weit mehr von mir bekommen kannst, reicht dir ein einfacher Kuss nicht mehr? Früher hättest du alles für einen Kuss getan. Hab ich meine ganze Wirkung auf dich verloren?" „Welche Wirkung?"

Ich versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, doch er witterte einen leichten Sieg. „Bella." Er beugte sich zu mir vor, sein Blick brannte sich in meinen. „Du solltest nach vorne gucken, sonst rammen wir mit dem Boot gleich noch einen Felsen." Ich versuchte, seinem Blick zu entkommen, doch dieser ließ mich nicht los. „Findest du mich gar nicht mehr begehrenswert?" Ich schluckte. „Ich will nur sagen, dass du mich nicht mit einem Kuss bestechen kannst. Meine Gedanken gehen dich schließlich nichts an. „Erzähl mir, was du gedacht hast. Bitte." Er kam immer näher, sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „Nein." Ich schüttelte stur den Kopf, meine Augen blieben dabei jedoch weiter von seinen gefangen.

Ich konnte seinen eiskalten Atem auf meinen zitternden Lippen spüren. Verdammt, wann hatten sie damit angefangen? Schnell versuchte ich, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch er hatte es natürlich längst bemerkt. „Guck bitte nach vorne, wir fahren gleich gegen einen Felsen." Seine Lippen strichen über meine. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. Mein Herz raste. Meine verräterischen Lippen zitterten wieder. „Lass ich dich wirklich so kalt, Bella?" Ich könnte aufgeben. Einfach aufgeben, meine Lippen auf seine pressen um ihm zeigen, dass seine Gegenwart mich alles andere als kalt ließ, obwohl er das sicherlich längst wusste. Stur wie ich war, zog ich mich jedoch ein Stück von ihm zurück und flüsterte: „Vielleicht gibt es da etwas anderes, mit dem du mich bestechen kannst."

Er zeigte mir sein schiefes Grinsen, das mich fast erneut schwach werden ließ und schaute dann nach vorne. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass wir nun ganz nah am Hafen Rio de Janeiros waren und bald anlegen konnten. Edward warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und gluckste dann: „Unser Flug geht in 20 Stunden, wenn die Sonne wieder untergegangen ist. Solange habe ich uns ein Hotelzimmer in der Nähe des Flughafens gebucht. Vielleicht komme ich dort auf dein Angebot zurück." Ich grinste. Es schien, als hätte ich diese Runde gewonnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Der Flug**

Völlig entspannt schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah zu wie der Flugplatz unter uns immer kleiner wurde. Die Lichter verblassten mehr und mehr und irgendwann war alles außerhalb des Flugzeugs in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mrs. Cullen?" Ich blickte auf und sah in das freundliche Gesicht einer blonden Stewardess Mitte 20, die sich zu mir hinab gebeugt hatte. „Hätten Sie vielleicht eine Cola für mich?" „Natürlich, Mrs. Cullen. Und für Sie, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward, der mir gegenüber saß, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nichts. Vielen Dank, Stacy." Stacy nickte und verschwand am Ende des kurzen Ganges hinter einem blass-goldenen Vorhang. „Stacy?" Ich sah Edward fragend an.

„Stacys Familie arbeitet schon eine längere Zeit für uns. Wenn man nicht altert, braucht man, wenn man auf bestimmte Dienstleistungen angewiesen ist, Angestellte, die verschwiegen sein können und sich nicht weiter Gedanken über dieses Phänomen machen." „Verstehe." Ich schmunzelte. „Könntest du euren Privatjet nicht selber fliegen?" stichelte ich.

Edward grinste mich an und beugte sich über den kleinen Glastisch zwischen uns nach vorne. „Aber dann könnte dir ja niemand eine Cola bringen." Wie aufs Stichwort kam Stacy hinter dem Vorhang hervor und stellte ein Glas Cola vor mir auf den Tisch. In dem Glas befanden sich außerdem drei große Eiswürfel und eine Zitronenscheibe. Zusätzlich stellte sie noch eine Glasschale gefüllt mit kleinen Salzbrezeln in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Der Koch bereitet für sie beide ein spätes Abendessen zu. Falls Sie bis dahin Hunger kriegen, bedienen Sie sich bitte oder melden sich bei mir, sodass ich Ihnen eine weitere Kleinigkeit bringen kann." Dann verschwand sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang hinter mir. „Der Koch?" Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Edward und ich alleine waren. Ein leises Glucksen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „Okay, das mit Stacy verstehe ich ja, aber wozu ein Koch? Ihr esst doch gar nicht." „Wir nicht, aber du schon." Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Du hast nicht wirklich wegen mir einen Koch angestellt, oder?" Ich überlegte. Beim Hinflug gab es doch auch keine warme Mahlzeit. Allerdings hatte ich beim Hinflug auch nicht viel mitbekommen, da ich die Zeit im Flugzeug zum Schlafen genutzt hatte.

„Natürlich habe ich das." Er sah mich stirnrunzelt an. „Edward, das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich als Mensch in einem Flugzeug sitze. Für die nächsten Flüge wird kein Koch mehr nötig sein. Warum dann extra einen einstellen?" Jetzt wurde ich schon fast wütend. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich kostete ein Koch, den man für sich in einem Privatjet kochen ließ mehr als Charlies gesamtes Haus. Plus Einrichtung.

„Das ist korrekt. Genau deshalb war es mir wichtig, dass du eine ordentliche Mahlzeit bekommst und nicht irgendeine aufgewärmte Tütensuppe." Er rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Deine letzten Mahlzeiten sollten etwas besonderes sein, findest du nicht auch?" Darüber hatte ich nie so wirklich nachgedacht. Die meisten Leute aßen gerne, das wusste ich, aber ich hatte mich nie unbedingt dazu gezählt. Da meine Eltern beide nicht kochen konnten, hatte ich früh gelernt aus den Zutaten, die im Haus waren, einfache Gerichte herzustellen. Doch etwas Exotischeres als die italienische Küche war bei uns nur selten auf den Tisch gekommen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte ich leise. Vielleicht sollte ich akzeptieren, dass Edward gerne viel Geld für mich ausgab und meine letzten Tage in vollen Zügen genießen. Einfach alles mitnehmen, was ging. „Na gut." Grinsend nahm ich mir eine Salzbrezel und steckte sie mir in den Mund. Nachdem ich sie zerkaut und runtergeschluckt hatte, kam mir eine Idee. Ich nahm die Glasschüssel und hielt sie Edward hin. „Was gibt es denn gleich für uns zu essen?" Skeptisch sah er die Schüssel an, dich ich ihm immer noch entgegenstreckte. „Für dich gibt es gleich Pasta mit Garnelen und Weißwein-Sauce. Dazu gibt es noch einen gemischten Salat. Natürlich alles Bio-Qualität."

Ich kicherte. „Und was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht mit mir essen? Du siehst hungrig aus." Das sah er wirklich. Seine letzte Jagd war schon einige Tage her und seine Augen waren mehr schwarz als golden. Gütig, wie ich nun mal war, nahm ich eine Salzbrezel aus der Schüssel und strich damit über seine Lippen. In dem Moment kam Stacy zurück in die Kabine. Erwartungsvoll sah ich Edward an. Würde er jetzt…? Notgedrungen und mit einem leicht gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht, nahm er die Brezel in den Mund, kaute und schluckte. Ich versuchte krampfhaft mir ein Kichern zu verkneifen.

Stacy sah kurz irritiert aus, fasste sich jedoch schnell und stellte ein großes Tablett vor uns auf dem Glastisch ab, das gefüllt war mit den Speisen, die Edward mir kurz vorher beschrieben hatte. „Falls Sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche haben, dann melden Sie sich bei mir. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit, Mr. und Mrs. Cullen."

„Wie soll ich das alles alleine schaffen, Edward?", flüsterte ich, nachdem Stacy gegangen war. „Da ich die widerliche Brezel essen musste, kann ich dir jetzt auch bei diesem Essen helfen." Er funkelte mich an und nahm sich dann etwas von den Nudeln mit Sauce auf seinen Teller. Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?" Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn noch nie gefragt hatte, was mit dem Essen passierte, das er zu sich nahm. Ich wusste nur, dass er essen konnte. Das hatte er mir damals in der Schulmensa eindrucksvoll anhand eines Pizza-Stückes demonstriert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das gerne während des Essens erläutert bekommen möchtest." Er schob sich eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund und kaute sie ein paar Sekunden. Ich sah ihm beeindruckt dabei zu. Selbst beim Essen sah Edward aus wie ein junger Gott. Oder wie ein Model, das Werbung machte für irgendein Nahrungsmittel, von dem man wusste, dass es dieses privat nie essen würde. Beim Kauen konnte man Edwards ausgeprägte Kiefermuskulatur noch deutlicher erkennen. Wenn er sich eine neue Gabel in den Mund schob, sah man für einen kurzen Moment seine schneeweißen Zähne. Sie waren rasiermesserscharf und absolut tödlich und trotzdem wirkten sie unheimlich anziehend auf mich. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn sich diese Zähne in meinen Hals bohrten?

„Bella!" Edwards Ausruf riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das schon die ganze Zeit, ich hatte es nur nicht mitbekommen. „Vielleicht solltest du dein Essen zu dir nehmen, bevor es völlig abgekühlt ist, meinst du nicht auch?" Verwirrt sah ich runter auf meinen Teller und stellte fest, dass ich noch gar nicht angefangen hatte zu essen. „Lenkt dich meine Gegenwart so sehr ab?" Jetzt grinste er überheblich. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon geklärt. Deine Nähe beeinflusst mich rein gar nicht", log ich munter drauf los und begann nun ebenfalls zu essen. Ich musste zugeben, es schmeckte einfach köstlich.

„Schmeckt es dir?" „Ohja, das ist einfach genial. Und wie schmeckt es dir?" Ich grinste. „Du findest das lustig, oder? Gefällt es dir, mir beim Essen zuzusehen?" Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich wieder angefangen hatte ihn anzustarren. „Es ist erstaunlich sinnlich, ja." Das durfte er ruhig wissen. Mein wildklopfendes Herz würde mich eh verraten. Er schmunzelte leicht und schlug die Augen nieder. „Sinnlich also." Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden und mein Herz legte noch einen Zahn zu. Ich schluckte. Vielleicht konnte Edward ja kurz mit Stacy reden und ihr sagen, dass sie hinter dem Vorhang bleiben und Musik hören sollte bis zur Landung. Dann könnten Edward und ich…. „Woran denkst du, Bella?" Sein hypnotischer Blick, den er auf mich gerichtet hatte, löste eine Kurzschlussreaktion bei mir aus und es sprudelte aus mir hervor: „An Sex mit dir, hier im Flugzeug." Dann wurde mir bewusst, was ich gesagt hatte, und mein gesamtes Blut stieg mir in den Kopf.

Edward sah mich entsetzt an. „Wie kann das möglich sein. Es ist keine 10 Stunden her, seit wir das letzte Mal…" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes offen. Da jetzt eh schon alles verloren war, murmelte ich: „Viel zu lange" und setzte dann noch ein „Außerdem würde ich es gern mal in einem Flugzeug tun" hinterher. Stacy kam herein und erkundigte sich bei uns, ob das Essen in Ordnung war. Ich versicherte ihr freundlich, dass es wundervoll war. Edward sagte gar nichts. Er starrte mich nur an. Erkannte ich da Panik in seinem Gesicht?

Nachdem Stacy das Geschirr abgeräumt hatte und wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war, beugte ich mich nach vorne und wedelte mit meiner rechten Hand vor Edwards Gesicht hin und her. „Ist das dein Ernst?" „Naja, du wolltest doch, dass ich alle menschlichen Erfahrungen mache." „Ich dachte an studieren, ins Theater gehen, tanzen." Er blickte mich immer noch erschrocken an. „Aber doch nicht an sowas. Das ist doch keine wichtige, menschliche Erfahrung. Sowas macht doch niemand." „Edward, es geht auch nicht jeder ins Theater, zum Tanzen oder studiert. Alles Sachen übrigens, die man auch gut als Vampir machen kann. Es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die auch außerhalb ihres Schlafzimmers Sex haben." Jetzt wurde ich langsam wütend. So abwegig war mein Wunsch doch jetzt auch nicht. „Bella", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du erst einmal ein Vampir bist, können wir nochmal darüber reden. Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, die Kontrolle dabei zu behalten. Und dann soll ich es in einer Situation tun, in der wir jederzeit erwischt werden könnten? Stell dir nur mal vor, wir würden in Turbulenzen geraten." Hmm…ein anregender Gedanke. Ich lachte.

„Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht wissen, woran du gerade denkst. Was habe ich nur getan? Seit unserer Hochzeitsnacht sind deine Hormone völlig außer Kontrolle geraten." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Naja, Edward. Wenn wir erst einmal zuhause sind, wird das ganze schwierig. Ich lasse mir zwar noch ein paar Tage Zeit bis zur Verwandlung, aber trotzdem wird sich das ganze bei dir zuhause eher schwierig gestalten. Schließlich kann deine Familie alles hören und ich will mir nicht für immer Emmetts Sticheleien anhören müssen." Jetzt war ich an der Reihe das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Dann müssen wir es vielleicht auch an ungewöhnlicheren Orten tun."

„Du kannst keine Woche darauf verzichten?" Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann murmelte er noch irgendwas von Hormonen und außer Rand und Band. „Nein, du etwa?" Jetzt schmollte ich. Wollte er mich denn gar nicht. „Bella, du denkst doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich dich nicht will, oder?" Ertappt biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. „Natürlich will ich dich und es wird auch für mich schwer. Aber wenn das ganze erst mal hinter uns liegt, dann können wir es tun, jeden Tag, bis in alle Ewigkeit." Er lachte und griff über den Tisch um meine Hand zu halten. „Ich will es aber noch mal tun, solange ich ein Mensch bin." Er seufzte. „Dafür werden wir sicher eine Lösung finden. Zuhause."

„Na gut." Diese Runde hatte ich wohl verloren. „Du musst mir aber noch erzählen, was mit dem Essen passiert, das du zu dir nimmst." Froh, dass ich das Thema gewechselt hatte, erklärte er mir: „Naja, wir können das Essen nicht verdauen und es kann nirgendwo hin, denn unsere Organe funktionieren nicht mehr. Deshalb muss es durch den gleichen Weg raus, in dem es auch reinkam." „Was bedeutet das? Du steckst dir also gleich auf der Flugzeugtoilette einen Finger in den Mund und brichst das ganze wieder aus?" „So ungefähr." Er rümpfte die Nase. „Lass das ja nicht Jessica sehen, die würde direkt in ganz Forks rumerzählen, dass die Cullens alle so schlank sind, weil sie ihr Essen nicht bei sich behalten." „Ich versuche es zu vermeiden", grummelte er. „Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, tut es mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir die Brezel aufgezwängt habe."

Ich erhob mich aus meinem bequemen Sessel, ging zu ihm herüber und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Er schlang die Arme um mich. „Schon in Ordnung. So schlimm ist es nicht und immerhin hast du jetzt wieder etwas dazu gelernt." „Ja, ich glaube, so langsam bin ich perfekt vorbereitet." Ich küsste seine Wange und arbeitete mich dann weiter vor bis zu seinem Mund. Dann murmelte ich: „Willst du dir die Sache mit dem Flugzeug-Sex nicht noch einmal überlegen?" „Schade, schade, jetzt landen wir gleich schon." Gespielt bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dieses Mal magst du mir davon gekommen sein, aber irgendwann werde ich dich schon erwischen, verlass dich drauf." Dann setzte ich mich wieder brav auf meinen Platz, schnallte mich an und wartete mit Edward zusammen auf die Landung.


End file.
